KU MENEMUKANMU
by kykyzz98
Summary: haechan pria manis diperkosa oleh pria asing hingga ia menjadi psikopat . siapa yang memperkosa nya, bagaimana akhir cerita ini? #markhyuck #nomin #nohyuck #mark #haechan


**HAPPY ****READING**

BOY X BOY

**GASUKA? MINGGIR**

**M**

Haechan meletakkan kacamata miliknya. sambil melihat sekeliling club malam ini.

"tidak ada yang menarik ya" Ucapnya sambil melepas jaket nya.

"kau kembali? ku kira kau sudah puas kemarin "

"puas?? haha ,lelaki kemarin itu hanya modal penis saja. belum satu jam sudah loyo. Kakek tua lebih tahan darinya"

"Wah... kemajuan yya, ngomong- ngomong kenapa tidak cari saja orang yang sudah memperkosa mu itu "

"entah, gara-gara dia aku tidak bisa merasakan nikmat penis lainnya. Uhh"

"pertama kali kau diperkosa kau menangis, lesu, tidak bisa berjalan. lubang mu kan robek, tapi kau juga tidak kapok memang? "

"kau tau jaem, saat penis nya masuk dengan kasar rasanya sungguh sakit,genjotan nya liar, sperma nya memenuhi perutku ugh. rasanya ku tegang lagi"

jaemin mengerutkan dahi nya. haechan lelaki manis di depannya ini adalah korban pemerkosaan, haechan yang setahun lalu lugu malah nyerempet culun itu menangis keras saat ku jenguk di rumah sakit. lubangnya robek, dada nya dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah. Gila memang, tetapi setelah sembuh 3 bulan setelah itu dia menjadi mania sex. Bahkan aku diajaknya bercumbu.

"chan, kau sudah menggugurkan 3 kali. sudah sex beratusan kali. hentikan saja, aku kasihan padamu"

"aku akan berhenti kalau sudah menemukannya jaem"

Haechan hamil setelah diperkosa waktu itu. Tapi kandungannya tidak kuat dan keguguran setelah itu dia mulai kecanduan sex, lalu hamil dan dia gugurkan. Haechan jadi psikopat kurasa. Dia kesakitan tapi tetap melakukannya.

"jaem kau rasa pria disana berpenis besar tidak? " haechan menunjuk pria berambut hitam di ujung meja.

"chan, kalau kau ingin aku bisa kok sex denganmu "

" kau? cukup sekali ,ku tak mau di hajar jeno lagi . Kasar sekali dia , jadi ingin tau rasa penisnya di lubang ku"

"yak ! enak saja "

haechan terkekeh

"bercanda jaem, hehe"

haechan beranjak dari kursinya, mendekati pria yang tadi ia amati. Pria itu mabuk berat. haechan pun memulai aksinya

"hai tampan, lagi apa sendiri disini? " haechan duduk disamping pria tersebut dan mengelus selangkangannya.

"euuhh, aa-kuuh aah" pria itu tidak sempat menjawab karena haechan meremas penis pria tersebut

"bagaimana kalau kita bermain huh? " ucap haechan memainkan penis pria itu

"aah aah aa-yooh cahhn-thiiikkhh aaah" pria itu menyeret haechan.

sekarang pria asing itu dan haechan sama-sama naked. Haechan menghisap penis besar pria itu dan meremas lembut bola-bola nya

"aah terus sayang aaah.. "

pria itu dengan ganas menghisap lubang haechan. memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang nya mengitari lubang nya, menasukkan tiga jari miliknya.

"ouuh... ooh.. yeaaah ggaah rruukk tuaannhh aah ggaarruukkh teerussshhh "

" panggil aku mark sayang, nama ku mark" ujarnya sambil menggaruk pangkal lubang haechan

"ooh yeaah oooh maa aarrkkhh "

mark menampar bongkahan pantan mulus haechan dan membalik tubuh pria manis itu

"kenapa lubangmu longgar heum, tapi aku yakin penis ku tetap tak akan muat di lubang mu inii"

mark mengarahkan penis besar nya ke lubang haechan yang siap menghisap penisnya itu

"oohh lubang mu ini sudah dimasuki berapa orang heum? "

"baan nyyaak mmaaarhh arrkk aahh, jangan permainkaanh akuuuhh, kasaar kasaaarr kusuka kasarr"

dengan kasar mark memasukkan penisnya ke lubang haechan. Lubang haechan yang sudah longgar itu robek berdarah karena ukuran penis mark yang besar seperti tangan orang dewasa.

"Aaaarrrrggghhhhhhhhhh aaaahbhh saa-kiit oooh aaaah mmaarrrkkkhhh aaah "

mark tuli dia tetap menggenjot lubang haechan kasar

"aakkuu keluaar"

"seehbentaar, tungguuu akuu chaanniiee"

plok... plokkk... plook...

crooooootttttttt...

"aaahh uuggghhh"

sperma mark memenuhi lubang haechan.

"aaah peenuuhhh.. aahhh"

"kita lanjutkan lagi sayaang"

mark kembali menggenjot lubang haechan hingga pria manis itu jatuh karena kaget. lubangnya seakan mati rasa, darah serta sperma menjadi satu.

"aaah haechhaaann uugghhhh"

ini sudah ke sepuluh kali mark menyemprotkan spermanya ke lubang haechan, setelah 10 jam bergumul mark akhirnya terlelap sambil memeluk tubuh haechan

"akhirnya ku menemukanmu"

sekarang jam 12 siang, dan baru tiga jam lalu mark berhenti menggenjot lubang haechan.

mark terbangun tapi dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya

"ADA APA INI? "

"kau sudah bangun mark? "

"KAU SIAPA??!!, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN??!" .

" tidak ku sangka, setelah 10 jam kau masukkan penis ini ke lubangku bisa-bisanya kau melupakanku" haechan meremas keras penis mark

"aaahhh aapaah maksud muuh?? "

"kau lupa, setahun lalu bulan maret kamu memperkosa seseorang hah? "

"memperkosa? haha dia saja yang menggodaku. Menggunakan piyama tipis berjalan-jalan tengah malam "

"kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan orang itu? "

"aku tidak peduli, kurasa dia mati. lubangnya robek dia juga pingsan. uuh sangat manis "

"KAU TIDAK TAU ,MALAM ITU DIA SEDANG MENCARI PERTOLONGAN!!! Ibu sakit, dia jatuh pingsan. Aku tidak tau harus apa ,aku keluar untuk meminta tolong TAPI APA?! KU DI PERKOSA OLEH MU HINGGA AKU TAK SADARKAN DIRI DAN SAAT KU BANGUN MEREKA BILANG IBUKU MENINGGAL , ibu ku meninggal KARENAMU BREKSEK!! "

"Oh kau ternyata, lalu kenapa kau ikat aku sekarang ini hah? cepat lepaskan!! "

"KAU! kau tidak tau! aku hidup sebatang kara karena ibuku meninggal dan kau tau apa yang terburuk? AKU HAMIL KARENA KEBEJATANMU, aku ikhlaskan semua itu karena akhirnya aku tidak sendiri, akan ada anakku yang menemani, tapi bulan ke-3 DIA KEGUGURAN ,DIA MATI"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan??!! tanggung jawab? uang? kau ingin berapa?! "

"aku ya? "

haechan mengambil pisau dari atas meja dan mendekat ke arah mark

"ku PENIS mu ini"

mark terbelalak. haechan memegang penis mark dan diarahkannya pisau itu ke penisnya. memisahkan antara penis dengan pemiliknya

"ARRGGHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAHHHH KKKAAUUUHHB GILAAAA"

"ya aku gila dan kau tidak pantas hidup, dasar pria tak berpenis"

DOR...DOR...DOR

haechan menembakkan pistol ke kepala, jantung dan perut mark. Haechan tersenyum.

"jangan macam-macam dengan haechan"

dua bulan setelah kejadian itu haechan di nyatakan hamil, tapi untuk saat ini haechan tidak akan menggugurkannya lagi karena haechan sudah berjanji jika sudah membunuh orang yang memperkosanya dulu,dia akan berhenti.

seratus dua puluh tujuh hari setelah dinyatakan haechan hamil. Berita di hebohkan dengan penemuan mayat dengan keadaan mengenaskan penis hilang serta 3 bekas tembakan.

"hai penis, gimana kau senang? tubuhmu lainnya sudah ditemukan? hahahaha"

ucap haechan dengan penis yang terpajang di kamarnya.

•••**END•••**

**TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

**HARAP DUKUNGANNYAA**


End file.
